Familiar Eyes
by Keiko Taniyama
Summary: Leiona Phillips knew life was never going to be the same. After their tech company skyrocketed, they forced her to move with them to Japan for NYC and attend Ouran. What she never counted on was seeing the all too familiar eyes of boy from her childhood. Will the host club be able to handle her spunk, and can he? (KyoyaXOC). Currently rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Familiar Eyes

 **A/N: This is my first FanFic in a VERY long time. I was finally feeling inspired (and who knows I might even finish my old Ghost Hunt one too!). Please be gentle on this rusty writing soul, as this fic has been co-authored/reviwed by Mistress of the Arts. Reviews are highly appreciated and neither myself or MotA will tolerate flames.**

 **I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. I own my own OC(s). This is a little AU and im being flexible about how my mind chooses to take this story**

* * *

Leiona Phillips looked up at the giant pink clock tower, just wondering how on earth she ever ended up here.

" _This is actually a school?! You have to be kidding me! This looks like... Hell it looks like someone smashed every mansion in the country together!"_ She thought. She gazed out the window from the back of her limo knowing that life as she knew it was officially over.

She never had an average life by any means. Her parents were tech geniuses having founded their own company "PhillipTech" not long after they were married. They were driven to constantly bring the best and newest technology to the world, and were very successful at it. The moderate sized company was launched into "stardom" so to speak when they pioneered what many thought was going to be impossible, a fully automated personal assistant that could be used on any device or platform, possessed AI that allowed it to grow with its owner, and was able to be fully integrated into almost any home. Her parents were absolute geniuses...

However their success resulted in them having to uproot their family in New York City and return her mother's roots in Japan. While Leiona's father and his family had been in the United States for as far back as anyone could really remember, Leiona's mother's parents were Japanese immigrants, making her mom first generation Japanese American. Because her parents were constantly working, Leiona spent most of her time with her mom's parents, and because of this Leiona spoke Japanese as well as she spoke English.

And this is how Leiona wound up gazing out a window, looking at the prestigious Ouran Academy.

-

As Leiona's limo pulled around to the main gate of the school, her heart sped up. She wasn't worried about being able to talk to anyone since she spoke two languages that everyone here knew, but she was scared. She was "the new girl" and "new money" since her parents's company just recently took off. Leiona never really cared that much about the money, but she still terrified of being the one lone girl with no friends. No one liked being alone, or at least when they didn't choose to be that way.

The driver pulled up to the drop off location and there were was no one in sight. " _Classes must have already started_ " she thought. " _Great so now not only am I the new girl, I'm late. I'm gonna stick out so much.._."

She held her thoughts as she looked down one more time as what she was wearing. She cringed just looking at the horrendous excuse for a uniform she was forced to wear as a female. She despised this giant poofy yellow parachute of a dress that was considered the official uniform of Ouran Academy.

" _I know every other girl will be wearing this, but it still makes me feel like I have a target on my back... At least it hides the fact I am wearing Chuck Taylors._ " She almost giggled at the thought. While there was no official school rule that the legendary sneakers were prohibited, she knew she would be less likely to get away with them wearing pants than the giant balloon-dress that covered everything but her neck and face.

However the small comfort she took in her shoe choice disappeared as the door to the limo opened to the school, and a hand was extended to help her out. All she wanted to do was slam the door and beg the driver to take her somewhere, anywhere other than here. But she knew that the driver was under strict orders to make sure that she made it into the school. She took a deep breath, took the driver's hand and forced herself out of the car and onto the sidewalk leading to the main door of Ouran.

-

The process of finishing the last of her admission paperwork was likely the most boring and tedious task she ever did. She was then forced to go on a tour of the school. She was shown the dining hall, the gym, and around the ground of the school, as her tour guide blabbed on and on about the history of the school and how prestigious the students and faculty were.

"Well now it is time to get you to class Ms Phillips!" The tour guide exclaimed as the tour came near a close.

"About time, I think I would rather be stared at by a bunch of brats then have to go through another minute of this" Leiona muttered under her breath. The guide took Leione by a few staircases but one in particular stood out. It just gave her this feeling that something worth while was beyond the marble staircase.

"Excuse me?" Leiona said. The guide was almost stunned as it was the first time Leiona had spoke the entire tour. "What is up those stairs?"

"Just a bunch of old music rooms. We hardly use them for class anymore." The guide replied

Leiona had a feeling something was waiting for up there, but she had no idea what.

"Can have your attention please class?" the teacher spoke as she gathered the attention of class 2A. "This is our newest student here at Ouran, Leiona Phillips! She comes to us all the way from New York City in the United States! Everyone do your best to make her feel welcome here at Ouran! You can take a seat right over there by Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh. I am sure they are more than willing to help welcome your new home."

Leiona looked at the empty seat and then at the two boys that teacher had spoke of... and they were likely two of the most attractive boys she had ever met. She wasn't afraid to admit that sitting between these two made her extremely nervous.

"Thank you for the introduction. I will just go take my seat now" Leiona muttered quietly as she made her way to her new desk. She took her seat and got out her textbook for the class and her tablet to take notes. Thankfully being the daughter of a few technical experts had its perks, and that was in the form of the latest tech toys. As she turned the tablet and opened her note taking app, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her very closely. She looked up and locked eyes with the set of blue iris that had been staring her down.

"Can I help you?" Leiona asked quietly as to not disturb the rest of the class.

"Why yes dear princess you can" the blonde responded. "My name is Tamaki Suoh and I was inquiring whether a beautiful and dignified lady such as yourself had any engagements for this afternoon?"

Leiona's heart started to flutter as she couldn't help but wonder if she was being hit on after only being with her new classmates 5 minutes!

"Nothing as of now" she replied quickly.

"Well then my dear, you must join my friends and I in music room #3 for a special treat! It would not be complete without a remarkable and elegant woman such as yourself there" he said. Tamaki began to close in on Leiona's face and making her blush.

At this point the dark haired boy with glasses spoke "Tamaki, please stop hosting in the classroom. You and I know both know that this is not the time or place"

"But Kyoya! This enchanting beauty must join us" retorted Tamaki. He was starting to get fussy that the other boy was spoiling what he was considering to be fun.

"Then she can see everything this afternoon, as we entertain the other guests during club hours" Kyoya replied courtly. Leiona could tell that the one who was called Kyoya was very well spoken but very direct in how he handled Tamaki.

Leiona took the opportunity to speak up "How about I join this afternoon and you introduce me to the rest of your friends? I could always use to meet new people."

Tamaki changed. He went from being the overly charming and dashing young man to a borderline spaz

"YAY! You will have the best time!" Tamaki cheered. Leiona was waiting for the confetti to fall from the ceiling.

"Don't worry about him, he is harmless" said the boy with black hair. "I apologize that I have not properly introduced myself. I am Kyoya Ootori"

"Leiona Phillips" she replied back "My parents moved here after their tech company took off and they needed to continue to manage from here in Japan rather than NYC"

The bell for study hall rang and the class got up to go to lunch. Leiona began to put up her books and bent over to grab her bag... and then locked eyes with Kyoya. And then it hit her... she had locked with these eyes once before.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading. Review, Review, Review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang

Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! I really appreciate the support so far. Since I am still feeling inspired, I hope to keep putting up chapters. Please continue to read and review. Flames will not be tolerated.**

 **I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own my OC(s).**

* * *

When Leiona looked eyes with Kyoya, was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she had seen these eyes before. She was not sure where, and it bothered her.

"Excuse me princess, but would you care to join myself and my friends for lunch? Since you are new I would love to introduce you to some new people" Tamaki said. This broke Leiona's gazed with Kyoya.

"No thank you. I have some other plans, but I would love to see your club that you mentioned. Where is it again?"

"It is in Music room #3." Kyoya interjected. "Here is a map there. Even students who have been attending Ouran for some time have trouble finding it. We will be starting about 30 minutes after classes are dismissed for the day".

"Umm thank you" she replied. She took the map from Kyoya, but wasn't sure what exactly to think of this. The boys began to leave and then it occurred to her... "Excuse me, but what kind of club is this?"

"Just wait and see my dear. You will love it" Tamaki stated as he and Kyoya left the room.

Leiona left the room not far behind them. She was completely puzzled as to what she had just gotten herself into. Even more so, she could not shake the thought that she had seen Kyoya somewhere before.

Leiona was bothered the entire day by thoughts of trying to place Kyoya. She went through her contacts online and also eliminated just about everyone she ever went to school with

" _Surely I have seen him somewhere before, but where?! I can't be that crazy right? Then again I am going to visit a club that I have no idea what they do so maybe I have lost it"_ she thought.

* * *

As classes were dismissed she made her way to the club room. Even with a map she was surprised that she made it there, and it took her almost 30 minutes to find it. She found the sign that said "Music Room #3" that was hanging outside a giant set of double doors.

" _Here goes nothing"_ she thought as she pushed open the heavy doors. Suddenly, rose petals began flying out of the room, as a group of boys greeted her.

"Welcome!" They all said. Leiona was completed bewildered by what was happening. As she was able to collect herself, she saw that the boys who greeted her were the only boys in the entire room. She also noticed that this room was filled with girls.

"Excuse me but I was sent her by Tamaki and Kyoya. Do I have the right room?" She asked as she was puzzled as to what was going on.

"Why yes my sweet beauty you are in the right place. Welcome to the Host Club" Tamaki said as he whisked her off to a table. By this point Kyoya had already taken a seat at the table with his laptop, and the other boys had grouped around him.

"Now my dear I need to ask you, who would you like to host you today? We have the Boy Lolita, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who we call Honey or the Strong and Silent Type, Takashi Morinozuka, who we call Mori" Tamaki said as he pointed to a short little blonde boy and a giant man with dark hair. "They are both 3rd years"

" _That kid is older than me? Hell I would have thought he was in elementary"_ Leiona thought to herself. _"And that guy looks really scary. He might be nice to have to kick someone's ass though"_

Tamaki continued the introductions "We also have the "Little Devil type, the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, both 1st years". At this point the two twins got very close to each other, in an almost twin-cestual way.

"Hikaru, you know that you are worried about that nightmare you had last night. I promise I will always be there to protect you" Kaoru said as he held Hikaru.

"Kaoru, you promised never to tell anyone about that. What happens at night was supposed to be private!" Kaoru said nervously. At this point some of the other girls had taken notice and were screaming and blushing.

" _If they really are the little devil type then I can totally see creating havoc with these two, but I think I am good for now"_ she thought.

"Then we have our Prince Charming, myself" Tamaki said as he look her hand and pulled her from the chair he had sat her in just minutes before. He spun Leiona around and dipped her, pulling her slowly back up, putting their faces within inches of each other. "My princess" he said as he gave her a rose and helped her sit back down.

 _"He is really cute!"_ Leiona thought as she blushed. She gazed at the rose, then realized she was being a little too girly over a guy she just met and snapped out of it.

"And then we have our natural, Haruhi Fujioka." at this point a very girlish looking boy came around from behind the one they called "Mori" and introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss. I am sure that we will have a great time here with you!" Haruhi said.

The light bulb went off above Leoina's head. " _This guy is totally not a guy. Way to friendly. But I can see us being good friends"_ she thought.

"So who do you choose Leiona?" Kyoya pondered. He was gazing into his laptop, working deeply on something.

"Im not sure yet. What's you type?" She asked.

"My type?" Kyoya coolly replied. "What makes you think that I have a type?"

"Well everyone else here does. You have the cute little boy that is somehow older than me and the big strong quiet one who seems to be very protective of the little one. You have the two trouble makers that are VERY close, You have the over-the-top Prince Flirty, and you have the guy that actually isn't a guy... So what is your type?"

At this point everyone but Kyoya's jaws dropped. She pegged them all! After the entire host club collected themselves, they look her back to the changing area.

"How did you know my daughter was a girl?!" Tamaki frantically asked. "We have worked hard to keep that from everyone! No one outside this club knows!". Tamaki went crazy, went to the twins and put both of them in a headlock. "It was you to wasn't it!"

 **"Boss honestly we didn't tell. We have no need to"** the twins said in sync.

"Tamaki let them go. They are telling the truth" Kyoya stated as pushed his glasses up with his index finger. Leiona watched as he did this and something about this gesture seemed oddly familiar. "If nothing else you know that we should never be like this in front of our guests".

"In all honesty it wasn't that hard to figure out. I just had a feeling. She gave me a good vibe like someone I could be great friends with here and I just guessed" Leiona pipped up. "In all honesty you are really the one who told me. I took a chance, you just confirmed it"

At this thought Tamaki went into the corner and started making mushrooms, and the twins and Haruhi lost it. They started laughing so they were crying.

 **"We told you boss that we didn't rat her out!"** The twins choked out the words between their fits.

"Sempai you did it to yourself" Haurhi giggled. At this she got up from the floor and went to Leiona. "I think you are right, I think we will make very good friends. Anyone they could figure out who I am that fast deserves a chance" she said as she patted Leiona on the shoulder. "We really should hang out sometime!"

"We really should!" Leiona said. "I would love to have you over to get to know you all..."

"It seems that we have a problem" Kyoya interrupted. "With all do respect Leiona, we cant run the risk that you will expose Haruhi. It would ruin our club." Leiona felt an almost icy chill as he said these words.

"I have no intention of ratting her out. I gain nothing from it" Leiona replied shortly. She moved herself to be directly in front of Kyoya.

"Well in that case, we need to continue to make sure you gain nothing from it. I propose this. I am very well aware of who your parents are, as you are the heir to the recently blossoming PhillipsTech company. You have access to new and developing technology that not even our families can get their hands on...".

 **"Wait a minute, so your Leiona PHILLIPS! You can totally hook us up with all the new toys your parents come up with! You are so our new best friend!"** The twins said in unison. The two boys took each of her arms and started to fight over her.

"Yes that is true. What exactly is your point?" Leiona retorted as she pulled her arms back from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"My point is this. This club could benefit greatly from your parents technological advancements and your expertise." Kyoya replied as stepped closer to Leiona. "I propose this. In order to insure Haruhi's secret remains, you are to join our club as our consultant. You will not be expected to host or anything like the rest of us. You will primarily assist me with club operations. Your talents and resources are indispensable".

Leiona was not sure if she should be flattered by his compliments about her talents and expertise, or insulted that he thought that she would be so cruel as to expose the secret of someone she just met.

"And why exactly would I want to join this club? You can't make me!" Leiona got a step closer to Kyoya, putting them within inches of each other. "You cannot force someone to join a club! That's the point of a club, its optional!"

At this point the remainder of the host club began to snicker, knowing the truth about why Haruhi was there.

"Actually I'm only here because I owe the club money" Haruhi confessed. "I broke a vase that I could not afford to pay for so I am working as a host to repay my debt. They thought I was a boy for a long time, which is why I still dress like one, even though they all know that I am a girl" pointing to the boys. "I enjoy it now though, and I think you will to. Please join the club. I would love another girl to be here, and one that isn't always blushing and fainting!"

" _This is a girl I barely know, people I just met, but for some reason I feel drawn here. Ive been looking for a place to be in this town. My life has been turned upside down by moving here. Maybe, just maybe this is the place for me"_ Leiona thought.

"Fine, I will join. Under one condition." Leiona stated.

"And what, pray tell, might that be" Kyoya replied.

"Answer my question from earlier. What is YOUR type?"

"Why that is simple" he said as he closed the gap between the two. His body was nearly pressed against Leiona. The two locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His cool grey eyes met her hazel. Kyoya took off his glasses and flipped his hair back as he put his mouth near her ear and whispered. "The cool type".

Leiona fought back blushing as Kyoya stepped back, put his glasses back back on and pushed them up with his index finger.

"So Lei-chan is staying with us?" Honey chimed in? "Great! Lei-chan, do you want to hold Usa-chan and have some cake?" Honey began to tug on Leiona's sleeve.

Leiona wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. She was still in shock that a boy had even gotten that close to her. She knew she wasn't unattractive, but she wore natural makeup and always kept were waist length red violet hair in a bun on her head.

As Honey continued to tug on her sleeve, Leiona snapped out of her lost thought.

"Sure Honey-Sempai, I would love to join you and Usa-Chan" she replied as she pet Honey on the head. "Lead the way".

Honey took her by the hand and dragged her to the small table that was filled with cake... lots of cake.

As the cake was served, she looked over the table and locked eyes with Kyoya one more time. Then it hit her where she had seen those eyes before, and she heart began to fill with heartbreak.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter two! I hope to have the next chappie up soon. As you can see Kyoya and Leiona know each other from their past, and clearly it didn't end well. Please read and review (no flames). Next chapter may even be the one that established where these two encountered each other before!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Blast From the Past

**Chapter 3: A Blast from the Past**

 **A/N: I am feeling super inspired today, so I feel like writing another chapter. Work has been crazy (and its about to get worse since I work a retail job. Black Friday sucks...). I hope update as much as possible, and it seems that thinking about chapters and writing them relieve a lot of my stress. Who knows I might finish thing just dealing with the holiday shopping season alone (just kidding... or not. I totally don't know)**

 **I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I only own my OC(s) (and any major changes in plot I choose to create)**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Flames will not be tolerated by myself or Mistress of the Arts (my close friend and co-author)**

* * *

As Leiona took a bite of the cake that was offered to her by Honey, she looked up and gazed across the room at the other hosts. Tamaki was wooing the girls with his "Princely" charm, the twins were being twin-cestual (yet somehow almost devilish and witty), and Haruhi was charming her unaware clients with her natural charm. She was truly a beautiful person inside and out. Mori came from behind and helped to push Leiona's seat in and then assisted Honey with placing a napkin in his collar, something that made every girl in view squeal with delight.

" _These people are truly crazy"_ Leiona thought " _But oddly enough they seem like a great group. I can't believe I found such awesome people on my first day."_

As Leiona continued to look around the room, a lobe figure caught her attention. It was Kyoya, and he was looking directly at her with the most inquisitive look. Their eyes caught each other for only a moment, and then he went back to working on something on his laptop.

And at the moment Leiona realized were she had seen those eyes before. It while it has been so long ago, yet it felt like it had just happened...

* * *

"Presenting Mr and Mrs. Phillips and their daughter, Leiona" said the announcer.

The Phillips family descended the grand staircase into the main part of the ballroom, with a 8 year old Leiona in the rear. While the parents mearly smiled and went down the staircase, Leiona could not help but to be in awe. This was the fanciest party that she ever been too! Her and her mother had made a day of it. That aspect alone gave Leiona butterflies as it was the most time she got to spend with her mother in months. They were always working. She knew her parents loved her, but they loved their work too and it showed with how little they were typically home.

The ballroom was decorated to impress. There were grand chandeliers that were dripping in crystals, crystals that caught the soft light just right. The linens were the finest money could buy and the centerpieces easily cost more than a car. Then there were the guests. Every man was wearing tuxedos that made them look like they just jumped out a spy movie, and the women were wearing the most elegant gowns. Leiona couldn't help but feel like when she walked through the door that she went from being in New York to being in the middle of a princess movie.

"Come Leiona, we can not hold other people up on the stairs" her mother called. Leiona chased after her mother and grabbed her hand. Her mother lead her to the table just as the orchestra began to play.

"Come my dear, I think it is time to introduce ourselves before the night gets too busy" Leionas father said. At that point her mother took Leiona to another table, one that had a man, a woman, and 4 children sitting at.

"Good evening sir, I wanted to thank you for the last minute invitation to your spectacular event. It will be privilege to work with you" said Leiona's father. "I just wanted to introduce the rest of my family. This is my wife and my daughter Leiona".

"Well thank you for accepting it on such short notice. In all honesty it was rushed, but it was great turn out" the man replied as he gestured to the crowd that had begun to dance. "Have music and they will come"

"Indeed" Leiona's mother replied.

"Forgive my rudeness" the man said "I have yet to introduce myself or my family. I am Mr. Ootori and this is my wife" as he gestured to the woman sitting directly beside him "and my children Yuuichi, Akito" as he pointed to the two older boys "and Kyoya and Fuyumi" as he gestured to the youngest boy and the girl. "I do believe my youngest son and your daughter are about the same age, are they not?"

"I do believe that is the case" Leiona's father replied. "I know this is a party, but why don't we go ahead and get down to business before things really start around here, shall we?"

Mr Ootori rose from his seat at the table. "Very well, we can go over to my private study that I have here at the estate. My wife will watch the children if you would like to leave your daughter her with them."

Leiona's parents and Mr. Ootori left the table and down a hallway not far from the table. Leiona sighed as she had hoped that she was actually going to spend time with her parents: laughing with her mother and maybe even getting to dance with her father. But once again work took precedent.

The youngest boy hopped down from his seat and went to her. "Hello" he said. "My name is Kyoya and your Leiona, right?"

"Yes it is" she replied sheepishly "but please call me Lei". It was clear that Leiona was disappointed to say the least.

"Hey, they will come back soon, I promise. In the meantime have some fun with us. It's always good to meet new people" young Kyoya said. "How about we go get something to eat?"

"That sounds good. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning. My mom and I were very busy trying to get ready for the party so we skipped lunch. It was worth it though to spend the time with her" Leiona said as she tried to force a smile.

"Well come on then!" Kyoya grabbed her hand and took her over to the buffet table. Leiona gasped at the sight of it. Table was easily as long as a school bus and was covered from end to end in all kinds of delicious food.

"Oh my god, this is great! I am going to try everything!" She squealed as she grabbed a plate and began to piled everything she could see on to it.

"Slow down! Don't eat too much or you wont be able to dance" Kyoya jokingly warned her.

"But who do I have to dance with? My father is with yours and they are working on business. He will likely be too tired once they are done and will either sit at the table all night or make us leave early" Leiona said as she finished piling her plate full of fresh croissants and fancy tuna.

"You can dance with me, of course, but you have to slow down and not get any more food after that" Kyoya said as he smiled. He lead Leiona back to the table as she ate everything that was on her plate.

"You were right" Leiona said as she laid her fork on the plate. "I am glad I didn't get anymore. I would have been miserable!"

Kyoya got up from his seat, pulled out Leiona's and held out his hand

"Might I have this dance?" He asked her, with a gentle smile on the young boy's face.

"Why yes, you may" she replied. She took his hand and led her on to the dance floor.

As they moved to the center of the floor Kyoya stopped and spun to face Leiona. He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back. Leiona had initially tried to keep some distance between them, but Kyoya pulled her in tight.

"You can dance with that much room between us silly" he said as Leiona tried to keep herself from blushing at the thought of this boy she just met holding her this close. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"I never thought you would. Its just that I don't dance very well"

"Then you havent had the right partner"

The music changed to a slow waltz and the Kyoya began to lead Leiona around the floor. While they were only children, only about 7 years old, they both danced spectacularly. It caught the attention of some of the adult couples around them and they moved out of the way to give the children space and they began to watch. The two children danced together like they had done so their entire lives.

"See I told you. You just had the wrong partner" Kyoya said as he spun Leiona around. When he spun her, the soft candlelight caught every sparkle in young Leiona's dress, an emerald green halter dress that complemented her long red hair that had been curled for this night.

Leiona noticed that others were watching and she blushed "Why is everyone looking at us. We are just a couple of kids. It's no big deal."

"They arent looking at me, they are looking at you" he replied gently as the song ended. Kyoya took Leiona close and dipped her, and brought her back up slowly, putting their young faces within inches of each other. They both turned a slight pink as Kyoya brought Leiona back to a standing position, and then took her hand and led her to the balcony.

"This is the best night I ever had Kyoya, I thank you" Leiona said as she set her hands on the railing. This spot had a beautiful view of the garden below with its fountain and rose bushes and pale twinkely lights. "I never thought I would ever met someone I actually liked at one of this things. I rarely ever get to go and there are never kids here. I am glad I met you tonight"

"I can the same for you. I hope we can be friends" he replied. "I would love to have a friend here in the states that I can spend time with whenever we come to town"

"Wait? If you not from America then were do you live?"

"Japan. My father was here on business. Mainly to talk with your mom and dad. I guess if tonight goes well then we will see more of each other" he smiled back as wrapped his arms around Leiona for a hug. "Its good to have a friend"

"Its is" she said as she returned the hug.

At that moment a tall figured appeared in doorway, blocking the light that had been flowing out from the ballroom. "Leiona step away from that boy this instant!" The man said as he came closer. Leiona and Kyoya quickly broke apart with terrified looks as the man stepped closer, revealing himself to be her father. "We are leaving, NOW!"

"But why dad? What is going on? Im just giving my new friend a hug?"

"He is not your friend, not now, not EVER" another man replied. He also emerged from the doorway and showed himself to be Mr. Ootori. "Kyoya, you are never to speak to this girl or her horrendous parents ever again, is that understood?". Kyoya just stared at his father in pure terror.

"Why father, why must I stay away from her? She is nice and she is my friend!" Kyoya yelled.

"I will tell you why this time and this time only, but you will never question me again!" He said as he slapped Kyoya across the face. "You know I came here for a deal with this family, correct?" Kyoya nodded that he understood. "These ignorant people refuse to sell me their company, and allow me to assist them in becoming the largest tech company in Japan and eventually the world."

"We would never sell our company, especially not to the likes of you!" Leiona's mother interjected. She and her husband with both brimming with anger. "Not only did you want to seize everything that we have ever worked for, you wanted yo undercut us with an insult of a price!"

Leiona and Kyoya became very upset. While they didn't want to lose the new friend that had made in each other, they loved their parents despite how dysfunctional they could be.

"I am so sorry mother" Leiona said as she approached her to try and comfort her. "That was horrible of him to try and do. I know how hard you and dad work and that is just not fair. That man is cruel." Leiona turned around to face the Ootori's and glared at the family patriarch.

Kyoya grew angry at the words that just came from the little girl's mouth. "I think you are mistaken. My father was doing you pathetic family a favor by saving them from guaranteed failure!"

Leiona and Kyoya locked eyes with anger in their hearts. "I never want to see you again!" They said at the same time. Kyoya's face began to wrinkle in his temper while Leiona fought back tears. She knew they just met, but she felt betrayed at the same time

"Well that won't be problem sweetheart. We are never coming back here, and we are never having dealings with the Ootori group ever again!" Her father exclaimed. He picked Leiona up like she was still a small child and look her up the stairs. She caught the eyes of Kyoya once more and then forced her eyes close as began to sob. Her mother collect their coats and they left the estate and got back into their car. The two parents put their little girl in between them consoling her on what just happened.

* * *

"Hey Lei-chan, are you alright" Honey asked. While Leiona had become lost in her memory she had began to shed a few tears.

The host club had adjourned for the day, with only the members left behind. Everyone but Kyoya gathered around the girl who was no longer 7 years old. Haruhi and Honey put their arms around her consoling the girl. "I am not sure what happened but it will be alright, I promise."

"I am alright, I think. I just had a trip down memory lane. One that I preferred to forget." Leiona said this as she looked up at the Host club, trying to force a smile. She looked at the concerned looks of them all, and was surprised that even Kyoya had a measure of concern to his eyes.

"Well tell me, my daughter, who is it they we need to hurt. No one hurts my little girls and lives to tell about it!" Tamkai said as picked Leiona up and squeezed her tight.

"It's not a big deal I promise. Just please put me down before I suffocate!". Mori stepped in and retrieved Leiona from Tamaki, putting the girl safely back on the ground. "In all honesty its old news, just a blast from the past that caught me by surprise that's all."

"Well in that case I need to get home and work on homework! Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, you mind giving me a ride home?" Haruhi asked as she chased after the twins as they started to leave. The club members began to collect their things and leave. Kyoya and Leiona were the last two to leave. As Leiona reached for the door she felt a hand on her arm pull her and turn her around. Her amber eyes met the grey eyes of Kyoya Ootori. The spin caught her breath as he pulled her close, just like he had done those many years ago.

"Its been a long time, Lei".

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks all for reading! I was finally able to set up the scene where these two met. I hope it seems real enough.**

 **Please read and review. No flames :) I hope to have a new chapter done soon!**

 **Thanks again everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sacred Space

Chapter 4: Sacred Space

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and the follows. I hope to keep updating as much as possible. I am also trying to type this chapter on my tablet with my Bluetooth keyboard so I apologize for typos (I proofread I swear but I am not the best. Even my papers in college had multiple issues).**

 **I do not own OHSHC, only my OC(s) and any story lines I make up rather than change or borrow.**

* * *

"Its been a long time Lei" Kyoya said as he caught her arm. Kyoya had pulled Leiona in close much like he had done so many years ago.

The initial shock of being spun around took her breath away. She was stunned that Kyoya Ootori would even bother to remember her after what should have been such a small blip on his social radar. The closeness frazzled her, but as she regained her composure, she fought back the blush that was trying to spread across her cheeks.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Ootori" was the only response Leiona could muster in the moment. She tried to pull away from Kyoya, but the struggle only caused him to increase his hold and try to pull her in even closer.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about. Don't tell me that you forgot about me" he replied shortly. Leiona couldn't tell if he was being sentimental or if he was distressed by her presence. "I want to know what exactly you re doing here. Now." Kyoya had grown irritated. Leiona knew for sure now, she was not welcome a Ouran.

"Honestly I don't think it is any of damn business what I am doing here. And before you open your cocky mouth about how I should have checked to see if you went to school here then save your breath. It wouldn't have mattered. This is the best school in there area, hell all of Japan. If I had to move to this miserable hellhole, I was not going to sacrifice my future just to appease you and this asinine feud our families had. Believe me stroking your enormous ego is not worth it."

Kyoya was startled by the audacity of her comments. Few if any had the nerve to say anything like that to Kyoya, let alone in such a tone. In his shock he loosened his grip enough for Leiona to break away. She immediately ran as fast as she could,, calling her driver as she descended the giant staircase. Within seconds the driver pulled up and Leiona opened the door before the driver even got the opportunity to get out of the car.

"Just drive!" She screamed as she slammed the door behind her. The driver could sense that not all was right and took off so fast that Leiona as almost stuck to her seat. As she got her bearings, she turned to look out the rear window, and saw Kyoya catching his breath after apparently chasing after her. She knew she got away for now, but she also knew that she would have to face him again the next day.

* * *

Leiona arrived at school the next day completely exhausted. She slept very little as she was worried about how Kyoya would behave towards her during class.

 _"I am not sure what I should be more worried about. Him or the fact that I am so tired that I am pretty damn sure that I am wearing 2 different Chucks right now... hell what is going to happen with the Host Club?! Did I seriously just lose the only friends I had because of that jackass?!"_

Leiona got a reprieve as Kyoya was strictly business (or school rather) during class. She wasn't sure if he just honestly didn't give a crap, or was making a conscious effort to ignore her. As the day went on, Kyoya made no effort to contact her, good or bad. However everything changed during their English literature class.

As class be the teacher began to calm the class down, as they had this class immediately after lunch, she made an important announcement.

"Class as you most of you are aware of, it is time for group projects!" The class began to groan as a collective group. No one liked group projects because... "I will be assigning your groups to try and make sure that all groups have the best opportunity and the most diversity."

The teacher began to read the list off, pairing some guy with some other guy. Leiona honestly didn't care. _"I am going to get with some random asshole that doesn't do anything and I'm going have to do this entire project myself. Fantastic. Well at least I can guarantee myself a good grade" she thought._

"Phillips and..." The teacher started to read off. " _Okay let's see what lucky jackass is going have the privilege of getting an easy A"_ she continued on in her mind.

"Ootori!" …. The teacher just paired her with who?!

"Excuse me!" Leiona said as she raised her hand. "I am sorry I wasn't able to hear you clearly. Who did you say I was with again?"

"I said that you were Mr Ootori. It's a great pairing, and expect and excellent project from the both of you." As the words came out of the teachers mouth Leiona's heart sunk to darkest depths possible. She couldn't believe that out everyone in this class, she got stuck with the one SOB that practically assaulted her yesterday. Leiona stayed in a daze as the teacher finished reading the remainder of the list, pairing Tamaki with some random girl that visited the host club often, while the squeals of Tamaki's jealous regulars rang in the background.

"Now go ahead and move if you need to. This will be the only class time you get to work on this project, so make sure that you and your partner make arrangements to meet outside of school."

Leiona was trying fight back the urge to vomit. _" You have to be kidding me?! This is some sick joke right? This has to be a joke. What in the hell did I do to deserve this?"._ Leiona sighed and laid her head on her desk, debating if taking an F was worth not having to deal with the jerk sitting next to her.

"Ms. Phillips, I am going to need to sit up if have any hope of passing this class. I personally could easily do the project myself, but then again that would defeat the purpose of this assignment, now wouldn't it." Kyoya's currently smug voice broke through Leiona's daze, forcing her to sit up and come face to face with the inevitable... she was paired with the enemy. Something about his words caused something to boil up inside of her. She wanted to lash out for those words, and the way he treated her yesterday, but something on her mind kept her. She knew that she handle this situation as delicately as possible for the time being. After all, she had witnesses right now.

"I am fully aware of your abilities Mr. Oototri," she said making sure to sound as condescending as possible as she said his name, "but do not down mine. English is after all my first language and have several ideas for novels we could select for our project. I plan on doing my fair share of the work."

"Well then, I guess we will need to find a time and place to meet. It will need to be some time after the Host Club adjourns for the day, as you and I will both be busy handling our duties with the club."

"Wait..." Leiona was confused at Kyoya's words. She lowered her voice to a whisper, enough that only Kyoya was able to hear. "You made it very clear how you felt about me yesterday, and you still having me do things for your club? Are you insane or are you honestly that delusional?"

"I am very well aware of what happened." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses with his pointer finger. "However, my personal feelings should affect my work. We already made an agreement for you to work for the club in exchange for your silence regarding Haruhi, among other things" he smirked at the thought of her asking the silly question about his type and causing her to blush yesterday.

"Well then, no hard feelings?" Leiona asked. She honestly wasn't sure how to respond. It was first thing to fly out of her mouth.

"I hold nothing against you personally. Our issues were a long time ago, and I am not 7 years old anymore." Leiona let out a small sigh, which unfortunately Kyoya caught. "However this does not mean that we are friends or anything. We are partners, in school and in business so to speak."

Leiona debated whether she should be grateful that Kyoya wasn't about ready to send his police force after her, or offended that he refuse to think of her beyond something for his own personal gain. " _Wait why do I even care what he thinks? He is a self absorbed jackass"._ After Leiona managed to get her thoughts under control she responded as politely as possible " Agreed. Now what novels have you considered doing our project on, we have over 100 to choose from."

"It doesn't matter to me, I own almost all of them" he replied. _"Snob"_ Leiona couldn't help but think. Kyoya continued to say "How about one we both have read already, that should narrow down the list some." Kyoya smirked thinking that her could trip Leiona. But he was wrong...

"Actually I have read almost all of these books". Kyoya raise an eyebrow to this, thinking the girl sitting across from him was just making this up to try and impress him. "No honestly I have. I have a lot of free time, and I love to read. I spend a lot of time alone, so I read classic lit primarily".

"Well then, let's just pick the most appealing. How about _Jane Eyre_?"

Leiona rolled her eyes "No. Don't get me wrong, it's a good book, but everyone does it, or at least back in the states they do. How about _Slaughterhouse Five_?"

"Too intense for this kind of classroom. I'm surprised it is even in the list."

"Well we are both batting 0-1. How about _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"I like the sound of that. Now how about meeting? We can't exactly stay at school all night, and I wouldn't advise my home right now. No offense intended"

"None taken. I don't think I would be welcome there. You can come over to my place."

"Are you sure that it will not be a problem with your..."

"It won't be a problem. Here is my address"

Leiona wrote down her address and gave it to Kyoya. They made arrangements to see each other later in the evening after Host Club dismissed for the day as the bell rang for classes to change.

* * *

Leiona arrived home completely exhausted from club. The hosts (aka Tamaki) chose to cosplay as characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, and of course Tamaki went Edward (despite being 2 feet too tall of the role) and he forced Haruhi into a blonde wig to be Winry. Leiona and Kyoya talked little during the club meeting as she primarily spent the entire day taking pictures and updating the clubs social media accounts and website as Kyoya worked on the club budgets and sales records. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she had to get ready, after all Kyoya was coming over that night to work on the project.

Leiona stepped out the limo with help from the driver as they pulled up to the Phillips home. Like most of everyone else at Ouran, her home was not small. However it was not a mansion like everyone else had. After all her parents were quirky and a little dysfunctional, and they ran everything like that, including their home. The Phillips parents struggled to find the right home for months and then out of nowhere they spotted it: an old Western style boarding house! The house was a fusion of a complex of flats and boarding units. Leiona's parents spent a fortune renovating the place as it had been abandoned for some time, likely because it was not a popular style for housing in their area. After the renovation were complete there were common living and dining areas as well as a giant kitchen and game rooms, but there was also multiple suites. Leiona had her own kitchenette, her own small living room with TV, bedroom, bathroom, and small library! When her parents renovated the building, they even included her own entrance from the outside so Leiona wouldn't disturb anyone as she loved taking late night strolls to clear her mind.

While Leiona loved the privacy living in the suite gave her, it also came with a cost. The main reason she lived like this was because she almost never saw her parents. She saw the maid that came in once a week to collect laundry and tidy up more than she saw her parents. However having the small unit to herself gave her a small peace of mind that she wasn't all alone in some giant house, just alone in a little apartment.

Leiona collapsed on the couch, trying to force herself to change out the poor excuse for a uniform, but she dozed off instead. An hour and half later she got a page from her intercom with a member of the security team informing her she had a visitor coming in through the main door. She politely asked the guard to send them to her private entrance as she ran back to her bedroom to shed off the hideous dress and change into some real clothes. As Kyoya was shown around the back and up the stairs to her door, she grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and black Rise Against T-Shirt to put underneath her pink sweater. She was pulling her sweater over her shoulders as the bell rang. She sighed thinking " _Do I REALLY have to do this? I want to punch him in the face!"._ After talking herself into behaving like an adult, she answered the door to the one person she wished didn't have to cross the threshold into her sacred space.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks all for the read. I ended up giving up trying to use the bluetooth keyboard in the first section of the chapter. It was super slow and made my already horrible typing worse! I hope to have another chapter up in a couple days so stay tuned!**

 **Please, please, please review! Thanks to all that have reviewed and fav'ed already. I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Right Partner

Chapter 5: The Right Partner

 **A/N: Thank you all again and again and again for reading and reviewing. Right now I am trying to get the motivation to finish some training documents for work so I figured I would start the morning off with writing a chapter to get my brain going. That and I have the idea for this chapter bothering almost all night!**

 **Please read and review. Flames will not be tolerated.**

 **I do not own OHSHC. I only own my OC(s) and any original plot points randomly pop in brain at 4am.**

* * *

Leiona sighed as she heard the doorbell buzz. " _It's time. Time to face my doom"_ she thought to herself. It took her all of the courage she had to muster the strength to unbolt the door and open it. She knew what was on the other side: the boy that she broken her after just meeting him.

"Come in" she said. Kyoya had changed out his Ouran uniform as well. He was still dressed very well, but something about seeing him in regular clothes almost caught her off guard. After all she only every saw him in a suit jacket or that tiny tux.

Kyoya crossed the threshold into Leiona's suite and made his way to the couch. Leiona followed and both began to unpack their school bags, collecting what they would need for their project. Kyoya pulled out his laptop as Leiona set up her tablet and stand with her Bluetooth keyboard. They didn't speak at all during this, and the silence just increased the tension between them. Finally Leiona gathered her wits and git the nerve to break the silence.

"So... " she began. "Pride and Prejudice. I am guessing you have read it before?" She asked.

"Of course I have. I am not one to suggest a book that I have not already read. I assume that you have only read it in English? You will need to re-read it in the Japanese translation if you want any chance of being able to pull your weight on this project."

Kyoya's words angered Leiona. She wasn't sure why, after all she knew she shouldn't care what this prick thought of her. Trying to control her anger she got up from the couch and went to one of the back rooms of her apartment. After a minute she came back, and tossed the two books at Kyoya's lap: 2 copies of the book; one in each language.

"I've read them both multiple times actually. In fact both copies have my own personal notes and highlights." Leiona was angry.

"My apologies then. " he replied. " _Is he actually apologizing? Maybe I should record this?"_ Leiona thought. Kyoya continued "I am used to being paired with the less competent members of the class in projects so I made an assumption." Leiona sweatdropped thinking " _Should have known that even an apology out of his mouth sounds like he is still right and a braggart..."_

Leiona sat back down on the couch as she picked up one of the copies of the book, while Kyoya picked up the other. They both began to read for a few minutes, resulting in total silence between them. Leiona couldn't help but feel weird. "Shouldn't we pick out what we want to do for our project? I mean after all it was the reason that we decided to meet today?"

"Correct. I was thinking that we should present a scene from the book. What do you think?"

"Actually that is not a bad idea? What scene were you thinking?"

Kyoya hesitated. "In all honesty I am not sure. I wanted to re-read the book before we select one. But I think one of the scenes between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth would be best"

"I assume that you mean one of the fights between them?" Leiona absently replied. She heard everything, but she became absorbed by the book. She read this book more times than she could count but it always sucked her in. She had the ability to shut the world about when she read if she really wanted to.

"Well there are several. We could always do a small collection since we do have to fill up 10 minutes."

"I like that idea. We could show their progression through small snippets. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now that we have that settled. I guess we don't have much to work on until we each finish reading the book. With my other classes and host club duties it will likely be a couple days, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. It will allow me to read it a couple times at least. I can read it once straight through then again and mark the scenes we should consider using then we can narrow it down when we meet again."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow to her "Read it a couple of times? How much time do you have exactly. You have all of the same classes as me and host club."

"You would be surprised. Whenever I get into a book I can't put it down. I will stay up all night reading it if I have to."

Kyoya tried to hold back the small smile that was breaking through his cocky facade. Part of him thought she was crazy, but at the same time he understood the concept of being so absorbed in something that you just couldn't stop. After all he stayed up later than anyone else in his house to make sure his work was done as well as possible.

"Well then. I will see you in class and club tomorrow?" Leiona asked

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow"

* * *

Class the next day was completely uneventful. In fact Leiona was fighting back the urge to sleep in class since she stayed up most of the night finishing her homework and her first read through of the book. If it wasn't for Tamaki kicking her chair, she is pretty sure she would have dozed off and started snoring.

Finally class was dismissed and Leiona made her way to the club room. Today Tamaki decided not to cosplay, but he wanted to offer ballroom dancing lessons, primarily for Haruhi (because well... she sucked). There were only a few select clients in the room today, the lucky few that had won a drawing at lunch. Leiona made her way to a table and set up her tablet and camera, and began to log in to the social media accounts. Kyoya began to set up as well as she walked away and went to set the sound system. Kyoya had denied Tamaki's request for small string orchestra to come in and play for the lessons because it wasn't economical. At lunch Leiona had offered to hook up the sound system and play recorded music if the club members would find it for her.

The twins came over to Leiona, with devious smiles on their faces. " **So... Leiona. What happened with you and Kyoya last night?"** They asked in unison. **"We know he went over to your place last night".**

"Nothing happened. We sat, we talked about the project, we read, and he left. Believe me there is nothing going on between us." Leiona said. She was annoyed that someone could actually think that something was happening between her and that jerk.

 **"So when do we get to come over and see your place?"** The twins asked. Unfortunately they were a little too close to Tamaki and the others.

"Yes Lei-chan, when do we get to see your place? I bet you have lots of sweets!" Honey said as he grabbed her hand. "Mori and Usa-chan and I would love to come over and play with you!"

She smiled at the small blonde that was somehow her senior. As she looked back up at the rest of the group, Tamaki was using his puppy dog eyes, the twins had taken a hold of each of her hands, and honey was giving his super pouty look in front of her. Mori stood back behind honey, and Kyoya was still working at the table, the current conversation unphasing him.

"I am not sure..." Leiona started to say before Haurhi spoke up. She had been standing with Mori with a look of judgment all over her face.

"I will let you know that these guys are never going to stop. Trust me it is better that they are asking permission than forgiveness. They tried the forgiveness tactic with me."

Leiona sighed. She knew she was defeated. It was either invite them over or have them randomly show up whenever the hell they felt like it.

"Fine you all can come over" Leiona said with a tone of defeat. The club started dancing and making plans and jumping around as Kyoya approached the group.

"I apologize for the interruption, but it is club hours and we do have a small group of guests to attend to. They are still waiting outside the doors." Normally Kyoya's tone would have bothered her, but right now he saved her from being bombarded by the rest of the club, she couldn't help but give him a small smile as the club left to open the doors and let the few lucky ladies in for lessons. Kyoya hesitated for just a moment, and Leiona thought she saw him return the glance.

 _"Did he just smile back at me? Wait, he hardly tolerates me. Wait why do I care what he thinks? I am losing it."_ She shock of the thought as she went back to her table and got her camera and started the music from her phone. The club got into their positions and began to lead the girls along the floor. She began to take pictures and videos. At the same time Kyoya observed from the opposite side of the floor, occasionally glancing up from writing in his small black book. Leiona continued around the floor taking pictures as the music changed. The club swapped partners and continued on dancing.

After a few songs, club time was drawing to a close. The club members lead the ladies to the tables to sit and get a drink of tea and coffee. As the other members relaxed, Leiona began to upload the videos to the club's accounts and edit the photos. As she was working on this, Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind her.

 **"So Leiona... we saw that weren't dancing. Do you want us to teach you".** Leiona turned around to look at the twins, seeing the devious and flirty smiles on their face.

"I do know how to dance, thank you. I just didn't have the right partner." She replied. The smile dropped from the face of the twins like someone had popped their favorite balloon. Kyoya fought back the smile forming across his face. Part of him was amused that she turned the twins down like that then it hit him... he heard that line before.

"Well then daughter you must have the right partner!" Tamaki popped up out of nowhere. He pulled Leiona up and dragged her to the dance floor. He cued the twins to start the music to dance. He began to lead her across the floor. The girls and the club looked as Tamaki spun her around. They seemed like they fit together perfectly... until...

"Owwww" Tamaki said. Leiona had stepped on his foot, HARD.

"I am so sorry! I told you I have to have the right partner." Leiona felt bad. She wasn't trying to put Tamaki down, but she knew she only danced well with a few people.

 **"Why don't you just admit that you stink at dancing already"** the twins pipped in. She liked the twins and all, but sometimes they could really get under your skin.

"Well I don't see any of the rest of you volunteering!" She yelled. At this the entire host club took a giant step back. After all they wanted to keep their feet and pride intact at this point.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi yelled. "Why don't you do it? You didn't dance at all today."

Kyoya continued to work as he replied "I don't think so. I gain nothing from dancing right now. It is not with a client we are hosting, so it does no good."

Leiona fought back the urge to cheer. She didn't really want to dance anyways, and especially not with him. She looked at the time... and she was almost free of this.

"But Kyo-chan, we didn't get any pictures of you dancing with anyone since you did work all club, and you are just as much as member of this club as the rest of us" Honey said. Kyoya looked up from his computer and pushed his glasses back onto his face with his finger. He sighed before he finally spoke.

"You have a point there Honey-Senpai." Kyoya replied. Leiona's heart sunk. " _Great... now I have to dance with this jerk. I wonder what I can do to get out..."._ But she never got the chance to finish her thought as she was pushed back onto the dance floor and straight into Kyoya's arms.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him her other hand to hold on to, as he put his arm around the small of her back. The music started and they began to move across the floor. Leiona had been trying to force as much space between them as possible. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone dance with him. The twins and Tamaki began to laugh at how awkward the couple looked with Leiona trying to force Kyoya away.

 **"We told you that you couldn't dance!"** The twins howled. Most of the club began to chuckle at this point. Leiona was fighting back the urge to run over and punch them in the face. She started to become absorbed in the thoughts of how she would drop kick everyone last one of them until...

Kyoya used her distraction to his advantage. He stopped and quickly pulled her in close saying "You can't dance with that much room between us". Leiona took a deep breath as Kyoya whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I wont hurt you".

Leiona looked at him with a daze, but it was quickly shaken as the track changed, and Kyoya began to lead her across the floor. This time it was different. This time it was like when they has first met. This time they looked like they were made to dance with each other.

Ad Kyoya spun Leiona around the floor, the club looked up and stopped laughing. Haruhi couldn't help but smile as she watched the pair fly across the floor. Honey started jumping up and down "Look how pretty Lei-chan looks! She looks like a princess!"

" **She looks amazing. We should have asked her out"** the twins

"My daughter looks so beautiful!" Tamaki squealed as he tried to beat the twins for thinking such horrible thoughts about Leiona.

Kyoya and Leiona never heard a word of this. They became lost in their thoughts and the dance. _"Is this actually happening? Why is he being so nice to me? Why I am enjoying this, I am supposed to hate him!"_ She thought.

As the song came to a close, Kyoya spun Leiona out and pulled her back in close to dip her. As he pulled her up, their faces were within inches of each other, just like all those years ago. Kyoya leaned down and whispered right into her ear so only she could hear.

"You see, all you needed was the right partner". His breath tickled her neck. She lost the fight against the blush emerging across her cheeks. As Kyoya pulled her back up to standing he smirked, knowing he got to her.

The rest of the club came up to them and told them how great they looked and showed them the video Mori took (since the rest of them were too busy oogling over how great the duo looked). Leiona took it to her tablet and uploaded it, trying not to blush as it played again. The rest of the club finished up for the day and began to pack their belongings for the day.

"Hey Leiona, did you want us to wait on you?" Haurhi asked.

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to wait for this video to finish loading to the site then I am going to be headed home." Leiona waved off the club members as they went out the door. She sat down and waited for the video to finish uploading as she realized she was not alone.

"With it being the weekend" the voice started. Leiona turned to see that it belonged to Kyoya. I think we should meet tonight regarding our project. Would we be able to meet at your place?"

"Yeah that is fine, but I thought we were going to wait a few days?"

"I was thinking over it again, and I would like to finish this as soon as possible. So tonight?"

"Yeah that is fine. Would you like to stay over for dinner?" Leiona asked. " _Wait what the hell? Did I seriously just invite that jackass over for dinner?"_

 _"_ That sounds fine. If I have dinner at your home, then I can stay longer. We might even be able to finish this tonight." " _Great he wants to stay longer... fantastic"_

The two made plans to meet that night. Leiona wasn't sure what she just did inviting him for dinner. Did this just become a date?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading. Please read and review, no flames!**

 **I hope to have another chapter up here in the next couple of day** s.


	6. Story Status Update

Hello All!

I hate doing this because I hate getting alerts for chapter that are not actually chapters but I wanted to reach out to all of my readers in one go and this is the easiest way to do it.

I apologize for the EXTREMELY long period of time since my last chapter. I work a retail job and as you all might be able to fathom work has been crazy and I have been lucky to stay awake and watch Netflix let alone have the brain power to write a chapter. Horrible excuse but it is what it is...

That being said the holiday season is coming to a close. The return rush is nearing its end as well as the rush of "Oh lets go spend the gift I just got on something I likely don't want just because I have money!". Work will less stressful and I will be able to focus on the story again.

I hope to have a chapter up in the next few days. I also got a new laptop for Christmas! I had been using my husbands since my old one was 7 years old and was getting lapped by snails using dial up and Commodore 64s.

Love to you all. Thank you for the continued support and more chapters to come soon!

Keiko Taniyama


	7. Author NoteUpdate 2

Author Note Hiatus

I would like to apologize for the year long hiatus that this story had bene under. When I started this story, I was still very much inspired to write as I had just started a new job and had escaped from a terrible one (never work for the world of "Wal" or any related stores… just don't do it).

However, it didn't take long for the rose-colored glasses to come off and to see that my new job was the same crap, new toilet. Retail is still retail, even if you are not working directly in retail. Even more recently I got a new manager who possibly the vilest person on this earth, and is very immature (she is literally younger than me by just a couple years, but her lack of experience in life and in the job shows with her trying to micromanage people who know how to do their job very well).

I may be changing the direction of this story a bit and will warn all readers that updates will be few and far between as I am now 35 weeks pregnant (yeah… never got to announcing that guys. Sorry!) and my little one is due VERY soon! He will be demanding most of my attention so again I am not sure how often that this or any other story will be updated. If you enjoy, please follow and be patient with me. I have no intentions of wrapping this story up until it is ready. I have read far too many other fanfics that the other just wraps everything up way too quick just because they weren't feeling it anymore (and it's rushed, and it sucks).

So please hang on, and you will get some updates as soon as I can provide them.

The following chapter was the last thing I wrote almost a year ago. I wasn't feeling where I had taken the story so I elected to stop writing until I felt inspired… which while I have had a few thoughts, I haven't had anything really solid to work with until recently.

The authors note at the beginning of the chapter was left intact from when I first wrote the chapter.


	8. Chapter 6: A Rainy Night's Dream

Chapter 6: Going to the Theater

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that it has been so long since I updated. Energy and inspiration have been lacking lately. I work at a Starbucks in a retail store so anyone in the States (or familiar with the US holiday shopping season) knows what the last week or so has looked like for me. I am finally starting to recover from Black Friday weekend, but the rest of holiday shopping season is upon us (plus returns season lol).**

 **The following chapter may be a bit intense for some readers. Nothing too bad and I still think within the realm of being teen, but I am bumping this to Mature to be safe because I intend to curse (a lot lol). If anyone thinks otherwise, then let me know via PM or in the reviews.**

 **As always, OHSHC and its characters do not belong to me (because if it did the car I bought would have been newer and paid in cash and I wouldn't have student loan debt anymore! Hey a girl can dream, right?) I only own my OC(s) and my original plot points.**

 **Please read and review and flames will not be tolerated.**

As the host club dismissed for the day, the members filed out the door and into their respect vehicles, with Haruhi following the twins as they gave her a lift that day. Just as Leiona closed the door to her car, the rain began to pour. As she approached her home, the driver came with an umbrella and escorted her to her private door.

Leiona entered her home, and despite having the umbrella, the bottom part of her dress and her chucks were still soaked. She took them off by the door and went to grab a trash bag to put them in for the maid. As she walked around in her underclothes, the cold air hit her exposed flesh, sending chills throughout her body. _It must be freezing in here. I'll have the maid make up a fire for this evening. It's a good night for it_. The temperature outside had dropped significantly in the short ride from school to her house.

Leiona went to the closet and grabbed a pair of light skinny jeans, a Foo Fighters t shirt, and an oversized sweater. She also grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks. _I'm not trying to impress anyone tonight,_ she thought to herself. She made her way back to the kitchen in the warmer clothes as the maid finished the fire and took her wet school uniform away.

She began to pull out the ingredients she would need for dinner. She had already decided to make something spicy. Leiona loved spicy just as much as she loved sweet foods, and she had been told by the twins earlier that day that Kyoya apparently enjoyed spicy food. She decided she would make something different and make spicy chicken fajitas, because she loved Tex-Mex food. She took out the slow cooker and began to fill it with the decided onions and peppers, and then added her chicken and spices. She turned it on high for the time being and went over to the couch.

She picked up her notes for the project they were working on as she leaned back and found a comfy spot in the couch. She took out her phone and turned on the Bluetooth, and began to have her radio station play her "90s, 200s, and Todays Hits" station. She continued to scan her notes, finding great points for the paper portion of their project as her eyelids got very heavy...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Leiona woke to the abrupt sound and went to her private door. Kyoya was standing there, and he was soaking wet.

"Sorry Kyoya-Sempai I didn't know you were here. I fell asleep waiting for you"

"Apologies are useless at this point, I am drenched now. I assume you have something I can change into while my clothes dry?"

Leiona ran to the back and grabbed a pair of old basketball shorts and a large t shirt and gave them to Kyoya.

"I'll go back and get you a towel for your hair. That will give you some privacy. No offense but I don't want you tracking any water in here"

"I wouldn't be tracking any water if you had simply stayed alert to answer the door" Kyoya snapped. His dark aura began to glow. At this point Leiona looked at the clock and smiled...

"Actually, you were supposed to have been here over an hour ago. I may have fallen asleep, but you are late yourself" she retorted back. She stepped in close as she said this while Kyoya's dark aura continued to emanate from him. They locked eyes, indicating that while he may be the Shadow King she wasn't going to put up with it, or at least not today. Normally their closeness would have taken her breath away, but she was not in the mood to put up with the Shadow King or his drama.

"Now I am going to and get you a towel, and expect that you will be changed and have your wet clothes in the bag over there by the time I get back" Leiona said as she disengaged Kyoya and walked off. Kyoya just stood there for a second, not sure what had just happened. Then he realized he only had a short time to change before she would be back. He hastily stripped off the cold wet clothes and put them in the bag for the maid as he put on the old clothes Leiona handed him.

Leiona turned the corner and brought back a towel... and busted out laughing. While the clothes technically fit, they barely did so. The shorts were just a little too short for a man coming partway up his thighs and the shirt exposed his stomach. "I am sorry... kinda" she managed to say through her laughter. "You just look so not you right now. I can't help it"

Kyoya began to glow his dark aura again as he turned to look at himself in the mirror... and he began to chuckle. _I look ridiculous! Maybe this will finally break the ice between us_ he thought.

As the two gained their composure, Leiona went to check on dinner as Kyoya went to the couch and began writing in his black book. As she lifted the lid to the slow cooker the smell of the fajitas wafted into the air and captured Kyoya's attention.

"That smells absolutely amazing. Do you cook often?" He asked the girl as she began to shred the chicken in the pot. She nodded her head and told him how she often made simple things when she was home and even baked a little.

"I made this with you in mind a little" she told him. His eyes flashed a little at the thought of her considering him when she made something. "I was told you liked spicy food. I loved it myself and I had been feeling fajitas for a few days. I added some extra peppers and had one of the servants bring in a few different kinds of hot sauce I think you might like"

Kyoya smirked as she turned her back to grab plates and the fixings to make the fajitas. She gathered everything up and brought it to the small coffee table and she began to make her fajitas. As Kyoya watched her, he followed suit. He had many different meals from all over the world, but he had not had anyone take the time to make this for him before.

He took a bite and was instantly in heaven. It was simple but delicious. He began to eat faster and faster until the 2 fajitas he had already made for himself disappeared. He made 2 more and put them away just as fast. Leiona stopped and just stared as the cultured boy devoured his meal.

"Hey slow down there! Save some for the rest of us" she joked. _I am glad he likes it. Maybe I can cook for him more often... wait what am I thinking? Why the hell would I cook for this bastard any more than I should?_

As the two finished their meal Kyoya and Leiona leaned back on the couch with notebooks in hand, ready to work. They began to discuss their project as both began to fall asleep from the warmth and full bellies...

Kyoya's Mind Theater -

Kyoya stirred as he felt warm hands grazing his arms. He felt someone else's weight against them as warm breath against his ear. He tried to keep his eyes closed as he didn't want to wake (as was an angry riser).

"Wake up" a quiet and seductive feminine voice whispered in his ear. He couldn't place the voice, and he wasn't entirely certain where he was. He felt flesh against flesh as the mystery woman crawled up and straddled him, keeping them both under the blanket that he had been using. He felt her legs fold around him as she leaned in closer and began to place tender kisses along his neck.

Kyoya's heart began to race as his arms went and wrapped the stranger around her waist and throw her down on the couch. He felt something soft and silky as they went down. He opened his eyes to see... _Leiona_?!

The girl appeared older than he remembered but not by much. Her long hair was out of the high bun she always kept and had fallen in scarlet ringlets around her head. Her womanly figure was only covered by a small silky nighty while Kyoya was only wearing a pair of boxers. He paused. Not sure what was going on. He looked around the room and saw it... a wedding photo. He saw the other host club members surrounding a couple in the middle, a young woman with red hair and a young man with raven hair. He looked closer and then he saw their faces. He turned to face Leiona again as he saw her left ring finger. he observed she had a diamond ring and another band on finger and he realized that he had a gold band to match on his own finger.

 _Is she my wife?! Why would I marry her? Why would she marry me? She hates me! And I hate her, I think. I don't know._ Kyoya thoughts began to swirl in his mind as heart raced. He leaned back on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile, Leiona sat up in frustration. She got back in Kyoya's lap and straddled once more so she faced him.

"What's wrong dear? Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly. Her eyes showed genuine concern, and worry that she wasn't pleasing, but her smile showed seduction. Kyoya let out a long breath as he tried to gain his composure.

Leiona rested her arms behind his head and rested her forehead against his. She moved in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on unsuspecting lips. His once closed eyes flew open in surprise. Leiona began to pull away as a feeling washed over Kyoya... he wanted her. His hand flew behind her head and pulled her down for another kiss. It started small but he felt Leiona's tongue against his lips, asking to be let in. He parted his mouth as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. As the kiss grew deeper some feeling grew inside the pit of stomach. It was like butterflies, but one's that had downed an entire container of commoner's coffee.

Kyoya wasn't sure what was happening, but for some reason he truly enjoyed it. He submitted fully to this kiss, pushing Leiona back against the couch, covering her with his entire being. He wrapped his arms around every part of her he could get to. She was warm, soft, and breathtaking.

Leiona broke from the kiss and the pair took a minute to catch their breath. "How about we take this into the bedroom?" Leiona giggled as she ran off down the hall. Kyoya couldn't help but sit in total shock. The kiss had left Kyoya dazed, but Leiona words had snapped him out of it. He sat back on the couch, contemplating what to do next. "Should I go?" he thought. "On one hand, she is my wife here, but on the other hand, I know for a fact she isn't. Would I be taking advantage of her? Do I really even feel this way about her?". Kyoya sank further into the cushions as he contemplated the moral dilemma now in front of him. As Kyoya sank into the depths of the couch cushions he began to grow very… very tired. The more he thought about which road he should take, the heavier his eyelids feel and the darker his world grew until…

End Kyoya's Mind Theater –

"HEY! Hello?! Anyone home?" a voice shouted as Kyoya was being forced awake.

Leiona had been shaking the slumbering Shadow King for the last five minutes in a poor attempt to wake him from his food induced coma. Leiona had dozed back off again, but only for about 30 minutes, while Kyoya had taken up residence on the couch for the last hour. Leiona had intended to let him sleep, but she was worried that he would never wake up and they would never even start their project if sleepyhead here didn't wake up soon.

Kyoya groaned and turned over, not fully comprehending what was happening. All he knew is that

Someone had woken him up

Someone had woken him from what was a great dream

"Hey, we are never going to get this project done if you keep sleeping! WAKE UP!" Leiona shouted as she began to hit Kyoya with a pillow… which angered the slumbering Shadow King.

Kyoya sat right up, just as if he had been fully alert the entire time, with his dark aura glowing at full capacity. The grumpy Shadow King began to stare daggers into the one that dare disturb his rest. Leiona was having none of it… and hit him with the pillow again.

"We are so not doing this", she huffed. "Get up, walk around and I'll make you some coffee. That should wake your sorry ass up". She got up from the couch and threw the pillow at Kyoya, meeting the target that was his face with perfect accuracy. She didn't even bother to see how he reacted, as she turned around and got out the coffee and began to grind the beans as she warmed water on the stove.

The sleepy Shadow King begrudgingly did as he was told and got up. He looked down to see that he was wearing pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, both of which were way too small for him. He stood perplexed as to why he was in the room, wearing something so ridiculous as a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky in window in front of him, followed by a deep crack of thunder.

Slightly started due to his compromised state, Kyoya quickly turned around to see the dirty dishes from the chicken fajita dinner still on the table and the open books from school laying out in a pile, not yet touched. As another bolt of lightning lit up the window behind, the sound of the thunder following behind jolted his mind to what had happened… He had gone to Leiona's for dinner and to work on the project and he must have fallen asleep on the cozy couch. The vision of Leiona and him as husband and wife was just that: a vision, a dream.

The now only slightly disoriented Shadow King made his way back to the couch, sitting upright rather than sinking into the cushions as to avoid a repeat of the last few minutes. As he continued to contemplate the meaning of what had happened in his mind, the dark aura surrounding the Shadow King dissipated. Not wanting to forget anything that had just occurred, Kyoya got out his black journal and began to jot down quick notes about the dream. As Kyoya was doing this, Leiona brought over the coffee.

"Here you go. This should help keep you awake for a bit" Leiona spoke as she poured the coffee out of the press. "Sorry that this isn't the that commoner's coffee. I worked for a coffee shop for a little while so I am bit spoiled when it comes to coffee. I prefer the real deal."

"No offense taken. The rest of the club loves the instant coffee and it saves us a remarkable amount over freshly brewed coffee, but I myself have preference for real coffee." Kyoya said as he began to sip the warm dark caffeinated goodness from the mug he had been given.

"Well hopefully it will help keep you awake until you get home, or at least back in your car." Leiona said as she finished her first cup and went for a second. "Don't judge please. Like I said I worked in a coffee shop for a bit. Still have dependency on the stuff."

"It's quite alright, but I think now we should get to work." Leiona nodded in agreement. The pair spent the next several hours arguing over which scene would best suit their project and how they wanted to go with presenting it. Kyoya wanted to keep it simple with a highly researched, analytical graphical presentation that would rival that of any business pitch, while Leiona wanted to be more theatrical, presenting the scene as a play and having them be the characters. She didn't enjoy the thought of being opposite Kyoya but she had a gut feeling that it would take their project above and beyond anyone else.

"How about this" Kyoya proposed "We each start off on our idea for the project. We meet up in a day or two and pitch them to each other and we keep the one we like the best."

"On one condition" Leiona conceded.

"Fair enough. What is it?"

"Instead of just to each other we present them to the club. They decide."

Kyoya sat with the thought for a minute. As fair as it would be to have a few more people decide and would hopefully keep the choice from being overly biased, he wasn't too fond of the idea of leaving his academic work in the hand of the club.

After a minute of deep contemplation, Kyoya had an idea. "Agreed, but on the following additional terms. One: Because the club is an even number, Haruhi is worth 2 votes in the event of a tie. She is not only the most academically ambitious of the group, she also the most level headed. Well aside from myself."

"Okay. Agreed" Leiona huffed at the final comment the narcissistic Shadow King made.

"Two: Regardless, we will both research and both parts of our research will be combined into the project for the written portion"

"Agreed as well."

"and Three: well let's keep #3 in my pocket for now, shall we? I promise, you will agree to it in time."

"but I don't want to agree to something I have no idea what it is"

"Just trust me. You will know what #3 is very soon. It's not official yet, so I can't reveal it."

Leiona sat there debating if she really wanted to go down this road. Part of her was fearful of what the devious Shadow King would cook up, but at the same time she knew that Kyoya would never do anything to jeopardize the club or its reputation… so it couldn't be that bad…right?

"Okay. I will agree to #3" Leiona submitted. She had a feeling that regardless, #3 was probably going to happen anyways and she would find out in club soon.

"Okay. In that case I will be going. Are my clothes ready?"

Leiona went down the hall to a small room that she used to leave her dirty clothes in and gathered Kyoya's clothes from the table. She had paged the maid earlier to pick up Kyoya's clothes to be laundered and returned before any of Leiona's other things.

Leiona brought the clothes to Kyoya and directed him to bathroom to change. He emerged just a minute later, bringing Leiona's clothing back.

"Here. Hopefully I won't need this again. Thank you for dinner and thanks for the clothes"

"Anytime"

Kyoya went to collect the rest of his belongings as he called for his driver to come get him. He went to the door and collected his umbrella. Kyoya wished Leiona goodbye as went out the door and back in to the storm.


End file.
